


千夜一夜

by judgeofjudge



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeofjudge/pseuds/judgeofjudge
Summary: *顾名思义的车，暴君雷狮X挺身而出给暴君暖床的孤胆骑士安迷修（？），一千零一夜paro，年下。*有现实参考的架空背景。





	千夜一夜

安迷修在摇曳的天光云影里醒来，他起初意识模糊一片，焦距忽远忽近，直到锁住一双紫色的眼睛——如果那是一双眼睛，它又太过冰冷沉默了，更像是镶嵌在古代神像上的宝石。  
在错觉的浮沉中，周围的世界逐渐漫过感官的边界，道路般狭长的天空，两岸飞掠而过的楼宇，乌黑高耸的栎木船头，荡开暗绿色的深渊，底下无数水藻像情人缠绵，碧波上迷雾氤氲……那双眼睛的主人从容地退了半步，在船舷上坐下。  
安迷修赶紧挣扎着爬起来，尽管这有些艰难。衣衫和长靴都被海水充分地浸泡过，沉甸甸地粘在身上，纠结一团的头发还在不停滴水，作为骑士，这副衣冠不整的样子也太失礼了，安迷修下意识摸了摸腰间，万幸的是佩剑没有遗失，只是除此之外已经算得上孓然一身了。  
安迷修有些不好意思地转向那位紫眼睛先生，一手按在胸前躬身行礼，一手习惯性去摘原本戴在头上的帽子，却抓了个空。他强作镇定地行完礼，并没有发觉自己的耳朵尖已经红透了。  
对方噗嗤笑了一声，安迷修强迫自己忽视当前的窘境，礼节性地正视他，这才发现那是一位年轻英俊的先生，裹着一身猩红的毛领披风，倨傲瘦削的下巴高高抬起，看起来比自己还要小几岁。  
他冷笑的时候，那双眼睛倒是不那么冰冷了，只是还是陷在一种奇异的沉默里，安迷修没有见过那样的东西，他急于向前走了一步，仿佛被它吸引想要靠近，或者打破它。  
“咳，在下骑士安迷修，是阁下救了在下吗？”  
“安迷修？”  
对方盯着他绿色的眼睛，犹疑地重复了一遍。那名字在他口中异常的熟稔流利。  
安迷修脱口而出，“阁下知道在下？”  
问完他又后悔了，他只是一个名不见经传的年轻骑士，又不曾有什么名耀四海的功绩。  
“没听说过。”果不其然，对方干脆利落地否认了，紧接着又不耐烦地反问他，“你一个骑士，怎么会掉进海里的？”  
可是，安迷修的回答并不足以使他满意……  
“众所周知的是，这并不一片风平浪静的海域。骑士先生大可以在大陆上施展身手，为什么要跟着商队来冒险，不怕海妖的歌声让你有去无回吗？”  
“不瞒阁下说，在下不清醒的时候确实也有些担心……”  
紫眼睛先生瞥了他一眼，“你以为我是海妖？”  
“……不是，在下只是以为您是海盗——当然那是绝对错误的判断。”  
年轻的先生沉默地转开目光，“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“抱歉，”安迷修认真地回答，“在下是想前往恶名昭著的布伦达王国。”  
那双紫眼睛重新落在他身上，突然变得饶有兴趣起来，“你去布伦达做什么呢？”  
“在下要履行骑士道，去讨伐那位被称为‘掠夺者’的布伦达国王。”  
“……就你一个人吗？”  
“一个人就够了，在下会向他提出公开决斗——当然，如果他认识到了自己的错误并改过自新，我将终止决斗。”  
“那如果对方不肯一对一决斗呢？”  
安迷修有些惊讶，“作为一位贵族却不敢接受决斗，这也太羞耻了。”  
对方轻笑了一声，“我倒是有些好奇，你为什么要急着去讨伐他？是因为布伦达国王摧毁了东方的神圣之城、把圣物洗劫一空吗？那也已经是五六年前的事情了吧。”  
“那确实是一场……悲剧。不过，现在有更迫在眉睫的事。”安迷修义愤填膺地说，“阁下听说了吗？布伦达的国王生性暴虐，每晚迎娶一位少女，次日清晨就将她处死。”  
“还有这事？”年轻的先生挑了挑眉，思索片刻，忽然没由来地笑了，“好像……是有听闻过那么几句……”  
“是吧！据说至今这位暴君已经杀死一千多个少女了。”  
“可是布伦达的国王是出了名的横行霸道，谁敢阻止他呢？”对方看起来有点担忧，“骑士先生只怕有去无回啊。”  
骑士先生毫不畏惧地说，“正因为没人敢去阻止他，在下才必须挺身而出，拯救被他戕害的无辜淑女们。”  
话音未落，船尾传来了一阵清脆的笑声，安迷修才发现撑船的是一位娇小的少女，赶紧向她致礼。  
少女笑着问他，“听你这么说，那么多女人冒着生命危险嫁给布伦达的国王，那位国王一定相貌英俊、魅力非凡咯？”  
“不是不是不是，”安迷修连忙摆手，“他当然是强迫那些可怜的淑女委身于他的——我听人说，他的长相和心地一样丑陋，凶神恶煞，满脸横肉。可能正是因为身心的双重残缺，他才得不到和谐美满的爱情吧。”  
身后爆发出一阵不和谐的咳嗽声，安迷修转身一看，年轻的先生匆匆忙忙地放下手边的酒壶，大概是呛到了？  
“阁下没事吧？”骑士关切地上前一步，见对方不以为意地挥了挥手，又才想起来什么似的问，“阁下救我一命，这份恩情在下必将赴汤蹈火来偿还，只是还没请教阁下的尊姓？”  
“本人是这座小国的国王，其他的……说了你也不知道。”他顿了顿，又提议说，“赴汤蹈火就不必了，来者是客，容我招待骑士先生一晚，明早再派遣船只送你前往布伦达为民除害，骑士先生你看怎么样？”  
“那就打扰阁下了！”安迷修如梦初醒，“原来阁下是国王？”  
他想了想骑士守则，单膝跪下，犹豫着抓住国王的左手抬起来，一个生涩柔软的吻印在那手背上。  
国王挑起眉看着他笑了笑，转头喊了声，“凯莉，回宫吧。”

酒过三巡，安迷修也多少微醺了，年轻的国王看起来矜贵冷淡，其实却意外的豪爽好客，取出许多窖藏的陈年美酒来款待他，筵席上又都是形形色色闻所未闻的菜肴，宫廷诗人的花腔华丽张扬，令这些年风靡大陆的圣诗与香颂都寂寥失声。  
作为一个常年被淑女们嫌弃的流浪骑士，受到这样的隆重款待，安迷修甚至都有些受宠若惊了。  
这是一个与世隔绝的海中小国，却处处洋溢着丰赡华美的艺术气息，这座宫殿内部像一座神秘的东方神庙，彩绘玻璃与穹顶壁画交相辉映，围屏廊角的雕饰群堪称繁复，到处都是一片光彩熠熠的景象。  
而它的主人是个俊美优雅的年轻人，痛饮了不知多少杯烈酒之后，那双紫色的眼睛看向他的时候，不再有神像上的宝石的错觉，那像是一把出鞘的宝剑，它的锋芒太过耀眼，把四周的华屋美人都压得黯然失色了。  
盯着那双眼睛超过一支曲子的时长之后，安迷修感到自己大概确实是醉了，他按了按额角，正要站起来，国王仿佛看穿了他的去意，抢先开了口。  
“骑士先生，不如多留几日吧，让我一尽地主之谊。”  
充满诱惑的邀请，安迷修强迫自己清醒了一下头脑，断断续续却不失坚定地回答，“讨伐恶党迫在眉睫，在下晚一天去，就多一位无辜少女丧生。只要这事一完成，在下立刻赶回这里……”侍奉陛下——只是他没说出口，尖耳朵又醒目地被染红了。  
“是么？”国王宽容地笑笑，好像并不打算追究下去，他摆了摆手，侍臣和乐队鱼贯而出，安迷修见转眼间殿堂里空了一大半，也站起来，就在他正要告退的时候，国王却出声喊住了一个人。  
“凯莉，你留下。”  
那位美丽的凯莉小姐不情不愿地停下了脚步，她暗暗扭过头，冲着安迷修疯狂使眼色。  
安迷修不明就里地抓了抓头，思索了一下，才试探性地开口，“陛下，凯莉小姐看起来并不很乐意留下，不如……”  
“凯莉，你要违抗我的命令？”国王冷冷地打断了他的请求。  
为淑女排忧解难自然是骑士的天职，安迷修挺身而出，“凯莉小姐，陛下有何吩咐，不如由在下代劳吧？”  
国王沉默了一秒，突然大笑起来，他站起来，一步步踱到安迷修身边。  
“骑士先生，你确定要代劳吗？”国王侧过头看了安迷修一眼，“凯莉——是我今夜的新娘。”  
安迷修愣在原地，他还没反应过来，一句玩味的耳语已经惊雷般落在他的耳边。  
“……是我的，第一千零一个新娘。”  
安迷修恍惚间倒退了半步，等到他好不容易站稳，酒已经醒了大半。  
“你……”安迷修指着国王说不出话。  
“我什么？”国王依旧笑着问他，目光更是毫不躲闪。  
“……你不要开这样的玩笑。”安迷修面对比他还年少的国王，虽然仰视着，却不禁放低了声音，他想了想，温声细语地说，“你是不是喝醉了？”  
国王哼了一声，又踱回到他的坐席上，他撩开席后的天鹅绒帷幕，露出占据了正面墙的徽纹——一只双翼怒张的雄狮。  
“重新认识一下吧，”国王弯起了嘴角，居高临下地望着年轻的骑士，“这里就是恶名昭著的布伦达王国，我就是你们口中的‘掠夺者’，布伦达的国王雷狮。”  
安迷修睁大了眼睛，他也许有过那么片刻的犹豫，但雷狮只见他当机立断地推了凯莉一把，“凯莉小姐快走！”随即就听见铿锵一声，银光闪过，长剑鬼魅般地出鞘了，快到甚至看不清安迷修拔剑的动作。  
“雷狮陛下，”凯莉的脚步声彻底消失了，安迷修这才平静地开口，“救命之恩，无以为报，但在下实在无法放任您残害无辜，如果陛下不愿收回成命，那么，请接受在下的决斗请求吧。”  
他按住胸口，深深地躬身，“在下如果死在决斗中，绝不会有半分怨言的。”  
“哦？”雷狮淡淡地说，“要是我死在你手里呢？”  
“这……”安迷修烦恼了一会儿，吞吞吐吐地说，“比起你死我活，在下还更盼望陛下弃恶从善。”  
雷狮又哼了一声，“如果我偏不呢？”  
天呐，怎么有那么不讲理的人啊？安迷修在心里抱怨，却忘了他往日的风格也是能动手绝不多嘴的。  
“那在下只好……”安迷修心一横，“只好事后自刎来报答陛下的恩德和盛情了。”  
雷狮不禁笑了起来，他重新走到安迷修面前。  
“骑士先生，既然你也不想要你死我活，那为什么非要打打杀杀来解决呢？”  
安迷修眼睛一亮，“这么说，陛下愿意和平解决了？”  
“愿意，怎么不愿意？不过嘛——”雷狮拖长了尾音，“能不能和平解决，可要取决于骑士先生为了正义的事业，究竟肯做出多大的牺牲？”

 

安迷修想象过无数种与邪恶的布伦达国王“掠夺者”雷狮决一死战的画面，大抵是在一片电闪雷鸣、惊涛骇浪抑或飞沙走石中，两个人披坚执锐，酣战三百回合，一直打到昏天黑地、日月无光……  
可从来没有一种可能性是发生在年轻国王的床帏之中的。  
夜已经深了，国王的寝宫陷入一片幽深的宁静，过度雕镂的梁栋攀附着猩红的丝绒，凌乱地垂落在玻璃马赛克镶嵌的金色地砖上，高烛分列在镜像的两侧，煌煌赫赫地燃烧，迷离的影子无声摇曳。  
安迷修已经搞不清自己究竟是醒了还是醉着，他再次跪在国王的面前，解开他的腰带，掀起衣摆，看到胯下已经勃起了，顶得裤子上金线勾勒的刺绣生动地变形，骑士犹豫地搭上松垮的裤腰，手指僵硬得无法弯曲。  
“好好干，”雷狮好整以暇地鼓励他，“只要骑士先生的侍奉令人满意，我可以考虑赦免那些女人。”  
安迷修心一横，就把雷狮的裤子扯了下来，虽然不是全无防备，但那根东西一弹出来，还是结结实实地打在了毫无经验的新手骑士脸上。  
骑士强作镇定地去抓它，握剑的手指试图尽量柔软地收紧，长着厚茧的指腹抚过脆弱的性器，雷狮不由屏住了呼吸，指尖耐不住地小幅度挠过羊绒床单，那根东西却毫不掩饰地膨胀起来。  
安迷修不敢抬头看他，草草撸了两把，直到那顶端直直地、暗示性地指着他的下唇，安迷修吞咽了一下，深吸一口气，张嘴含住了通红的顶端。  
他试着地把雷狮的性具继续往里头塞，赛到一半就开始口腔发麻，奇特的初次体验刺激他分泌出大量的唾液，那蓄势待发的器官被湿润黏腻的软肉包裹着，更加兴奋得胀大。  
安迷修很快被撑得不得不把整根吐出来，牵出一线扯不断的银丝，混着不断淌落的唾液与腺液，点点滴在华贵的长绒波斯地毯上。  
他下意识探出舌尖去舔湿淋淋的柱身，雷狮眼神一暗，并不说话，柱身上的筋络道道怒张，安迷修唇舌酸软地舔了几下，反而搅出了更大的水声，雷狮忍无可忍地扣住他的侧脸，指尖插进凌乱的发间。  
“张嘴。”年轻的国王哑着嗓子命令他。  
“唔……”  
安迷修被迫接纳了已经完全膨胀的硬物，雷狮在他嘴里缓慢而深入地抽插了一会儿，肉刃磨过他的上颚和舌苔，带过一阵阵酥麻。安迷修颤抖着，把手扶在雷狮的大腿上来支撑自己，雷狮按住他的那只手，然后深深地送进他正生理性收缩着的咽喉口。  
一下、两下，雷狮顶到最深处，然后立刻拔了出来，紧窒的口腔仍然条件反射似的吸吮着他，一部分浊液赶不及射在了他嘴里。  
安迷修喘着粗气，一言不发地把那只被他压制住的手抽出来，使劲擦了擦嘴唇上咸腥的黏液。  
雷狮舒服地长出了一口气，把他的骑士拉起来，圈到自己腿上抱好。  
“做得不错。”雷狮压低了声音说，他歪过头，稍微抬起脸来去看安迷修，看到他嘴唇还微张着，脸色一片潮红。  
雷狮没忍住舔了舔下唇，又凑过去舔他的唇角，尝到自己的味道后，舌头一路卷过去，灵巧地探入对方的唇齿之间。  
安迷修不情不愿地靠着他，雷狮仰着脸注视他、亲吻他的样子，就像一只体型偏大的小动物蹭着他撒娇索吻，实在让他很难和刚才抓着他的头发泄欲的暴君联系起来。  
安迷修只好暗暗提醒自己，这可是烧杀抢掠、无恶不作的“掠夺者”雷狮，千万不能对他一时心软、掉以轻心……  
还没等骑士修缮完心里建设，雷狮已经揽着他滚上了床。  
“怎么了，不知道接下来要做什么？”  
雷狮在柔软的床褥里找了个舒适的位置，放松地靠进床头的抱枕里，“需要我服侍你更衣吗？”  
“……”  
骑士果真毫不犹豫就自行开始宽衣解带，老实得最后连长筒袜都脱了，几乎一丝不挂，安迷修察觉到雷狮的目光落在他小臂和肩头的绷带上，不由头皮发麻地想，难道这也要脱了？  
好在雷狮的目光很快移开了。  
“过来吧。”  
安迷修爬上床，雷狮从床头摸了一小罐膏脂在他眼前晃了晃，安迷修反应过来，这次不等雷狮开口，就非常自觉地夺了过来。  
好一阵漫长的折磨，手指终于增加到了三根，安迷修跪坐在绵软的床上，有些被撑得喘不上气，但偷看了一眼雷狮敞开的裤裆间再度挺立起来的器官，又不得不硬着头皮试图先行把自己操开以免受伤。  
水声渐渐变大了，雷狮趣味十足地托着脸欣赏他玩弄自己的身体，安迷修非常不想看到他那张写满恶劣的俊脸，低着头手也不知道往哪儿摆，体内的指尖一滑，不慎进到了尚未开发的深处。  
“唔……”安迷修不留神地呻吟了一声，随即立刻抬手去捂嘴，那只手却被雷狮拽住了。  
“骑士先生，我看你玩得很开心嘛，”雷狮捉着他的手抚上自己的硬物，一面揽过他，扣住他身后那只汁水淋漓的手。  
前后一起开动的时候，安迷修几乎身体一软。他一手被迫揉捏着取悦雷狮的性器，一手被对方掌控着不断插弄自己体内酥痒的肉壁，而身前早已半苏的器具已经被刺激得迅速站了起来，甚至冒出了透明的粘液，但雷狮牢牢钳住了他的双手，也刻意无视似的不去抚慰两下。  
就这样，短短一会儿，安迷修快被逼疯了。  
“陛下，”安迷修刻意咬了重音，“您是不是……”不行啊？  
年轻的国王危险地眯了眯眼睛，他抬起安迷修的脸，“我是不是什么？”  
安迷修扭过头不看他。  
雷狮又把他的脸拨回来，安迷修索性垂下了视线。雷狮很好耐心地附过身，从下往上去看安迷修的绿眼睛，手指握着他的下巴捏了捏。  
——手感还不错。  
安迷修看他玩上瘾了似的，气得低头咬住了他的手指，叼在齿间用力磨了磨。  
他没有发觉深紫色的眼睛闪过一丝异样的光，猝不及防就被雷狮抱了起来，打开双腿迫使他跨坐在自己腿上。  
“接下来的该怎么做，不用我教你吧？”  
雷狮往后舒舒服服地一靠，拉着他的手握住了自己的阳物，前端火热滑腻，塞进骑士饱满的臀瓣之间，暗示性地顶着他湿透的穴口来回磨蹭，体液从磨合的地方不断滴落，两人腿间很快已经一片狼藉。  
安迷修呼吸一窒，事到临头，他的神智已经很不清醒了，只是下意识一味摇头，“不、不行……”  
雷狮轻笑，搂着他靠过去，嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，吹气似的说，“真的不行？”  
“唉，我也不喜欢强人所难的，”雷狮烦恼地说，“看来我得马上命人送一位美丽的淑女过来。至于你，骑士先生，就这个样子好啦，待在这里，我会记得把你绑起来……”  
安迷修虽然恨不得去捂他的嘴，但被他这荒唐的话勾引着胡思乱想一番，身体不知为什么更加燥热了，内里又一阵空虚，他这才意识到自己已经骑虎难下，就是现在雷狮要他下去……穴口条件反射似的翕张着，不安地咬紧了那根东西的冠头。  
雷狮得逞似的笑了，看着安迷修自己握住了肉刃，一点点往身体里塞进去。  
未经开拓的秘道温暖紧致，骑士忍着怪异的疼痛坚持塞到了最深处，他大口大口地喘着气，脸色刷白，汗水打湿了额前和鬓角的头发，只有那对睁大了的潮湿的绿眼睛，依旧不闪不躲地看着雷狮。  
十年前，幽魂似的月光下，那双模糊的绿眼睛渐渐清晰起来——两双眼睛奇异地重合了。  
雷狮心中大动，本能地伸手抱住了他，去吮吻他颤抖的嘴唇。安迷修明显感觉到这个亲吻带着格格不入的温柔，暖流一般向他涌来。  
怎么回事？  
他晕晕乎乎地想，身下相嵌之处的疼痛似乎也缓解了点，几分酥麻的滋味从体内向外蔓延。  
这时，安迷修察觉到雷狮在轻拍他的肩头，他吃痛低吟，雷狮好像敏感又意外地“嗯”了一声，很快不动声色地把手从扎着绷带的部位挪开。  
“你动一动，”那只手轻柔地滑下去，摸到他的臀瓣捏了捏，“操开了就不难受了。”  
安迷修顿时又很想瞪他，然而实在没气力，只好勉强撑起来，腰肢艰难地小幅度摆动，雷狮挺起腰，配合着他浅浅抽插了一会儿，两人的身体终于契合得浑然一体，快感覆盖了痛楚，身体在叫嚣着渴望更多，安迷修也多少动了情，他尝试着把腰提得更高，再彻底坐下去，火热坚挺的性器一次又一次刮过敏感的肉壁，成瘾般的刺激直冲骨髓。  
两个人正纠缠得难舍难分，气息都交缠一片，安迷修意识到国王的上半身还是衣冠楚楚的，连立领都系到了最上面，一丝不挂的骑士正当情热，不禁伸手去扯它，领口应声而裂了。  
只是他还来不及把那件破裂的衣衫剥下，雷狮已经牢牢捉住了他的手。  
雷狮没有说话，把他的手按在胸口不让乱动，一手扣住他的腰，一刻不停地向上顶弄起来。  
安迷修被他顶得很快受不了了，空余的一只手搂上他背后，隔着轻薄的布料狠狠挠过他的脊背。雷狮无法自控地颤抖了一下，随即把人往前一推，就着插入的姿势把安迷修按在床上，分开双腿推到胸下，从上而下地开始继续操干他。  
这个姿势让雷狮进出更顺畅了，安迷修几乎不能动弹，被迫承受狂风暴雨般的抽插。  
交合永无止境一般持续下去，兴奋而悚然的浪潮不时席卷而过，在高潮到来时，安迷修还沉浸在那样前所未有的放纵与动荡中，身体不由自主地蜷曲起来，他固执地注视着雷狮，哪怕绿眼睛失去了焦距，他只是看着他，试图在混沌中看清什么。  
在他的视线恢复之前，雷狮俯下身，捂住了他的眼睛。  
“睡吧。我看着你。”  
那是一个吻。

TbC（？）


End file.
